Pennis, pennis, pennis
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: Tener una erección en según que momento de tu vida puede ser beneficioso, pero que después de tres horas no se baje, más bien llega a ser algo... problematico. Naruto hará lo imposible para conseguir aplacar sus instintos hormonales.


Hola, pensabais que Naruko había desaparecido del mundo de los fics neh! mhaha! Pues ya veis que no. Esta vez traigo un One Shot, como no, de mi querido Naruto. A ver como se las apaña el rubio con su problema entre las piernas...

Dedicado a Malale, que me ayudó siendo mi beta. ¡Arigato linda!

* * *

**Pennis, pennis, pennis.**

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible esto?

-No lo sé…-murmuro desviando mi mirada hacia un lateral completamente avergonzado de la Hokage arrodillada a mis pies.

En este momento en mi cabeza sólo rondaba una pregunta… ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta aquella situación? Lo desconocía, pero si en ese instante el suelo se llega a abrir bajo mis pies y me traga, me hubiera hecho un gran favor.

-Haz que se baje… -insisto comenzando a alterarme-. ¡Haz que se baje por dios! No puedo ir en este estado por la aldea, es doloroso, ¡Es vergonzoso!

-Pe… pero… no lo entiendo, esta tan dura que parece un hueso… –Tsunade examina con especial atención mi entrepierna, colocándose una mano sobre el mentón pensativa–. Tal vez podría ser una sobrecarga muscular, o quizás se deba a algún coagulo de sangre obstruido, o también podría ser… -sus ojos castaños se levantaron decididos clavándolos en los míos con una expresión demasiado seria en su rostro-. ¿Cuánto hace que no te tocas?

-¡Qué insinúas vieja pervertida! –estallo encrespado-. ¡No pienso contestar a eso!

-En este mundo sólo hay dos tipos de personas Naruto: los que dicen que se masturban y los mentirosos.

¿Pero qué se ha creído la alcohólica sin fronteras? ¿Que soy un pajillero compulsivo?

Hago ademán de subirme los pantalones para tapar mis vergüenzas ahí expuestas, pero las manos y la fuerza de la vieja tirando hacia bajo de mi ropa interior me impiden alcanzar mi cometido.

-Es que jamás he visto algo como esto, por lo menos nunca que permaneciera alzada tanto tiempo ¿Cuánto dices que llevas? ¿Tres horas?

-Más o menos… -asiento sofocado.

-Es demasiado tiempo.

-No me digas… -sueno demasiado irónico, pero joder ¿acaso cree que no lo sé?-. Por qué no baja… –exijo comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-No lo sé… Mmmm… - entrecierra sus ojos, pensativa. Cada vez que pone esa mirada luminosa me da un poco de miedo-. ¿Intentaste bajarla con duchas de agua fría?

-Sí –afirmo cruzando los brazos. Fue lo primero que hice. Dos veces.

-¿Y has probado a eyacular?

-…

Que calor hace aquí, ¿no? Parece que mi cara haya mutado a un farolillo de feria. Ya bastante vergonzoso es estar en el despacho de la vieja, con los pantalones por los tobillos y mostrando una más que clara erección entre mis piernas, como para tener que contestar a todas las preguntas vergonzosas que me hace. ¡Pero no hay otro remedio! Lo he intentado todo para bajarla sin solución. Mi último recurso ha sido visitar a un médico.

-Sí, lo intenté… –contesto a la pregunta en un susurro tras intentar calmarme.

-¿Eyaculaste y no se baja?

-No, en realidad no lo conseguí.

Esto es vergonzoso. Autocontrol Naruto. Respira, inspira, respira, inspira, tranquilízate… ¡Tranquilízate baka que te comienza a temblar la pierna! Explícaselo y terminemos de una vez con esto.

–El problema es que no me siento excitado, es sólo que esta así –señalo ofuscado con ambas manos mi zona problemática-. Pero yo no me noto estimulado, y cuando intenté bajarla no… no… no termino de… -me va a pegar una taquicardia. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué no me excita nada con lo que consiga correrme? Tapo mis ojos con una mano sumamente avergonzado–. Esto es bochornoso… ¡Me vas a ayudar o no!

Tsunade resopla sonoramente y comienzo a frustrarme. Demonios, ella es médica. Tiene que tener casos como este todos los días… ¿no?... bueno quizás no, por lo menos no tanto tiempo arriba. Vale, esto se sale de lo normal.

-Bueno, no pierdas la calma. Algún remedio encontraremos. Y si no, míralo por el lado positivo… entrarás en el libro guiness de los records como el mayor empalme de la historia.

Se levanta del suelo y con paso tranquilo llega hasta su silla de despacho en la que se sienta. ¡Vieja bruja! No bromees con esto. ¡Es un problema grave, joder!

-A ver, comencemos desde el principio –prosigue sacando un par de hojas en blanco y mojando el pincel en tinta negra-. Relátame todo lo que hiciste en el día de hoy.

-Bueno pues… yo estaba entrenando en el bosque como todas las mañanas… -comencé el relato una vez subidos mis pantalones.

-¿Visitaste los baños de mujeres? ¿Te encontraste con Sakura hoy en la mañana?

-¡Maldita sea, claro que no! ¿Por quién me has tomado? Yo no soy Ero-senin…

-Mucho peor, eres su aprendiz –musitó mordaz sin dejar de anotar datos-. Continúa…

-Al cabo de un rato llegó Sasuke y lo de siempre; discutimos por tonterías, me sacó de mis casillas, le pegué un puñetazo, él me pegó otro, comenzamos una de nuestras tantas peleas, nos insultamos y se fue…

-¿Te excitaste cuando viste a Sasuke?

-¡Claro que NO!

Pero la vieja emite una leve sonrisa tras mi negativa.

¿Y ahora por qué demonios se ríe? ¿Por el furioso sonrojo de mis mejillas? ¿Porque estoy temblando de rabia? ¿Porque no he sonado convincente? ¡Esa es la verdad!

-No te pongas nervioso, comienzas a hiperventilar. Tengo que analizar cada posible situación que pudiera desencadenar tu problema viril. Sasuke es un chico muy apuesto, no sería algo extraño que tu firme problema se debiera a él. De hecho, más de la mitad de problemas hormonales de la aldea se deben a él.

La miro con el entrecejo arrugado durante unos minutos. No sé que me ha molestado más, que me diga que la mitad de la aldea se excita pensando en el bastardo, o que me haya insinuado que yo también entro en ese porcentaje palillero.

Autocontrol Naruto. Respira, inspira, cálmate, intenta no rechinar los dientes, intenta que el tic de tu ojo izquierdo no parpadee frenéticamente, intenta que la vena de tu frente no se expanda por toda tu cabeza. Respira, inspira, respira… ¡A la mierda!

-Vieja pervertida, aún no me había empalmado cuando el bastardo se cruzó en mi camino –grito con un deje de nerviosismo-. Además, un tipo como él no me despierta esos instintos.

-Vale, vale, sólo tenía que descartar hipótesis… -y antes de seguir anotando cosas en su cuaderno, me parece escuchar por lo bajo… _gay frustrado_-. Sigue, por favor.

Hago ademán de reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Kami-sama, ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme esto? Si no fuera porque la vieja menopáusica tiene una fuerza sobrehumana ya me habría enzarzado con ella.

Suspiro derrotado.

-Bueno, Sasuke-teme se fue y me recosté un rato sobre la hierba para hacer un descanso. Cuando desperté de la siesta mi entrepierna ya estaba así.

-¿Tuviste algún sueño húmedo?

-No, claro que no lo tuve –entrecierro mis ojos amenazadoramente. ¿Qué se cree que estoy en celo?

-¿Estás seguro? –cuestiona-. Hay veces en las que soñamos y luego no somos capaces de recordarlo. Pero involuntariamente nuestra mente sí que sueña. Se tiende a soñar con esas cosas si hace tiempo que no mantenemos relaciones sexuales.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no! –me esta tocando la moral ya-. Yo no estoy falto de sexo, ni tengo pensamientos impuros con nadie, y mucho menos sueños húmedos.

-De acuerdo –no muy conforme la Hokage continúa anotando todos los datos en el informe hasta que la pregunta clave llega-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mantuviste relaciones sexuales?

Lo noto, y ella también por la cara que me muestra. En este momento mi rostro es una mueca extraña enmudecida. La pregunta que siempre evito contestar. Sudor en las palmas de las manos, me tiembla la pierna derecha alarmantemente y vuelvo a notar el calor en mis mejillas. ¿Realmente es necesario que conteste a esas preguntas para solucionar esto?

-¿Y bien?

No hay remedio. Contesta de una vez.

-Mi… mi… ¿Mi mano cuenta?

Maldita desgraciada. Aunque te tapes la boca con una mano puedo percibir la viciosa sonrisa que arquean tus labios.

Me conoce tan bien como para saber que no soy de la clase de chicos que pagaría favores a mujeres de la calle o se acostaría con cualquiera por un calentón. ¿Tan raro resulta ser un chico conservador? ¿Qué a mis diecisiete años no haya tenido ninguna novia? Joder, dudo que la vieja haya tenido novio en sus cincuenta años.

–Sí Naruto, tu mano también cuenta -contesta finalmente con esa maldita sonrisa.

-Bu… bueno, hará cosa de… varios días…

-¿Cuántos días exactamente?

-Bueno más bien semanas… -rectifico sofocado. Si la vieja nota que miento es capaz de hacerme el tercer grado de interrogación hasta confesar que sigo durmiendo con el gorro de castor.

-¿Cuántas semanas?

-Bueno vale, fueron meses…

-Naruto… –sisea entre dientes. Su voz suena amenazadora y la vena que palpita sobre su frente me avisa que comienza a perder la paciencia.

-Desde el año pasado… -confieso finalmente. Total, me lo iba a sonsacar quiera o no.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil decirlo -moja de nuevo el pincel en tinta mientras murmura y esta vez con claridad-. Pajillero reprimido. En ese caso no descartaremos la opción de que la erección se deba a falta de descarga sobre tu… plátano –sonríe, parece que este asunto realmente le divierte.

-Este no es un tema de risa Obaa-chan… -no quiero llorar, pero es que esta situación es surrealista-. Comienza a dolerme tener la sangre acumulada tanto tiempo ahí.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -suspira mientras se levanta de nuevo hacia mí-. Vamos a probar con unas pastillas para relajarte los músculos, en principio tiene que funcionar, pero en el caso de que no sea el remedio, tendrás que intentar excitarte mentalmente para eyacular, eso también debe bajar la tensión de tu entrepierna. Y de no ser así pues… te la amputaremos.

-¡¿QUÉ? –horror total y encogimiento brusco de partes pronunciadas-. ¿Cortármela…? ¿Cortarme la polla? –niego estrepitosamente con la cabeza-. No, no, no, eso sí que no, a mi no me dejáis travesti de por vida, yo tengo que… soy muy joven para… todavía no la he estrenado. Eso no es posible.

–No dramatices –expresa la bruja mientras me acaricia los cabellos dorados para darme confianza-. Mira, si quieres puedo intentar drenar la sangre coagulada insertándote dos agujas en el pene.

¿Sangre? ¿Agujas? No, no, creo que mejor me quedaré con la opción de los calmantes que apresuro a retirarle de la mano con cara de espanto. Esto no puede ser eterno. Algún día tiene que bajar… ¿verdad?

Y antes de que mis pensamientos me absorban por completo despega la mano que acariciaba mis cabellos y comienza a frotarse los dedos.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Una tela de araña?

Examino la mano de la bruja. ¡Ahh claro! Ahora recuerdo…

–Hum, es posible. Cuando me quede dormido en el entrenamiento me pico una araña en el brazo.

Me levanto una manga de la camiseta para enseñarle la picadura que ya esta amoratada.

-¿Qué clase de araña?

-No lo sé, una de esas con ocho patas, peludas, marrones… una araña.

-Pero una araña cualquiera no te deja un picotazo así –examina mi brazo con especial atención-. ¿Tal vez podría ser…?

Y me deja con la intriga, porque se gira repentina hacia una estantería en la que almacena centenares de libros antiguos, y tras extraer uno y buscar por algunas páginas, me muestra una imagen.

-¿Era esta araña?

Examiné el arácnido con dedicación.

–Sí, esa era –afirmé convencido-. Tenía aspecto de tarántula pero su color era una mezcla de tierra y rosado, ttebayo.

Me da la impresión de que la cosa comienza a solucionarse por el suspiro de alivio que sale de sus labios. Ojala que haya un antídoto para esto…

-Phoneutria nigriventer, es el arácnido que te ha picado y el que te ha provocado que tengas esta erección por más de dos horas. Y te aviso que aún tardará en bajarse. Pero no te preocupes, su veneno no es mortal, aunque sí esta catalogado como uno de los mayores y más potentes elixir sexuales.

-¿Un elixir sexual? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

-Te aseguro que no. Los efectos de la picadura suelen ser dolor e incomodidad. Una vez que el veneno penetra en la sangre y se mezcla con esta, crea un aumento considerable de óxido nítrico que aumenta la presión sanguínea con una secuela: erecciones que se prolongan por espacio de horas y horas.

-Pe… pero esto tiene cura ¿no? algún antídoto contra el veneno para que baje.

-En realidad no –cierra el libro y mis esperanzas de encontrar una solución se van con él a la estantería-. Tan sólo la paciencia hará que se te baje la erección Naruto. Ese veneno se suele utilizar en los casos de impotencia sexual. Deberías estar contento, al final no ha sido para tanto y no te la tengo que cortar.

¿Contento? A ti te quería ver yo con este sofocón en el cuerpo.

Rectifico, mejor no.

-No seas tonto y aprovéchate de tener esa dura elevación. Ve a pelar tu plátano en alguna rodajita de manzana apetecible.

-¿Pero cuando bajará? ¿En unas horas… días… años?

-No llegará a tanto. Te aseguro que en un par de horas volverá a su estado normal. Sólo ten paciencia.

Un poco más aliviado respiro con tranquilidad al conocer que los efectos no serán para toda la vida y tarde o temprano se vendrá abajo. Comenzaba a imaginarme como iba a sobrevivir con una erección de por vida instalada en la entrepierna. Tan abultada, tan visible, tan vergonzosa, tan… un momento, todavía sigue elevada y tengo que llegar a mi casa… ¿Cómo demonios hago para que nadie me vea en este estado?

-En ese caso, me quedo aquí hasta que se me pase –dictamino firme cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué? Ni loca, tengo mucho papeleo retrasado por tu culpa y no puedo perder más el tiempo. Largo.

-¿Pretendes que salga de aquí con la polla en estado de alerta permanente?

-Utiliza tus dotes ninjas para pasar desapercibido ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado lo que aprendiste en la academia?

-¡Claro que no se me han olvidado! pero… si alguien me ve… todos se van a burlar de mí.

-No es mi problema.

-Pe… pero… -no hay remedio. Me ha cogido de la solapa de la camiseta y me arrastra hacia la salida del despacho. Ni siquiera mi cara de cordero degollado la detiene-. Obaa-chaaaaaaaaaan…

Lo último que escuche fue el portazo que dio la puerta al cerrarse en mis narices.

–Vieja bruja, ojala que se te caigan las tetas.

-¡Has dicho algo, mocoso!

Y por mi integridad física comienzo a correr como loco. Prefiero huir antes que ser noqueado con la mesa del escritorio que alzaba entre sus manos.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Araña del demonio -maldigo una y otra vez.

De todas las anécdotas malas que he pasado en la vida, sin duda esta es la peor. Una erección permanente. Y pensar que hay gente que hace lo que sea por mantenerla arriba y yo daría lo que fuera porque estuviera en reposo. Que contradictoria es la vida.

Recostado sobre mi cama cierro los ojos intentando encontrar paz interior, ya que la exterior sigue palpitando y tan dura como una roca. De repente las imágenes de lo que he sufrido para llegar a mi casa sano y salvo comienzan a brotar en mi mente a cámara lenta.

Tras hacer uso de mis dotes ninjas de ocultación, descubrí que era nulo al ejecutarlas, y mucho menos temblando nervioso como una gelatina. Por poco me descubre media aldea cuando, a la velocidad de la luz y saltando de tejado en tejado, resbalé en una teja y casi caigo en mitad de la plaza donde los aldeanos se concentraban comprando en el mercado. Si eso hubiera sido suficiente habría alabado a los dioses, pero mi importuno sensei, Kakashi, tuvo que cruzarse en mi camino.

Por más que intenté tapar mi problema con la chaqueta naranja, evadir las preguntas y tranquilizarme para no mostrar demasiado nerviosismo, sólo resulté ser más sospechoso que Chouji haciendo régimen. Y eso mi sensei lo sabía, su único ojo visible destellaba con ese brillo particular que muestra cuando algo realmente le interesa y te va a sonsacar hasta las veces que vas al baño.

Ni que decir que descubrió mi erección y tras explicarle con pelos y señales lo que había pasado hasta el momento, se fue susurrando algo como… ¿Una araña, ehh? Prepárate Iruka-sensei, tu bestia parda no va a dejar que duermas esta noche…

Deseche inmediatamente esas palabras de mi mente ilusa. Ya bastante tenía con lo mío como para imaginarme lo que pretendía hacer mi sensei cuando encontrara a la pobre araña.

¿Dije pobre araña? Pensamiento revocado y eliminado de mi subconsciente. Ese arácnido es mi enemigo número uno en mi libro personal del bingo.

La anécdota no hubiera sido tan trágica de no ser porque antes de colarme por la ventana de mi domicilio, me percaté de cómo mi enemigo número dos me observaba desde el tejado paralelo a mi estancia. ¿Qué coño hacía allí? ¿Ahora le había dado por espiarme o qué? Uchiha Sasuke y su enfermiza sonrisa toda poderosa.

¡Arggg! Y encima se estaba riendo. Yo tenía la entrepierna oculta con la chaqueta hecha un ovillo, estoy seguro de que no pudo verla. Quizás fuera por mi cara… sí, probablemente fuera eso, no pude evitar mostrar una expresión asediada o quizás… quizás se lo haya contado Kakashi-sensei ¡Grandísimo Hokage! ¡Que alguien me diga que el bastardo no sabe lo que me ocurre! Porque de ser así voy a tener cachondeo hasta el fin de mis días…

Y por fin tras llegar a mi casa, donde el silencio hasta ese momento nunca había sido mi mejor compañía, decidí darme una ducha fría… por tercera vez. Como nota decir que me dejó bien fría la cabeza, pero no la de abajo.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, recostado sobre mi cama, vistiendo tan sólo un elástico boxer y rogando al primer dios que me ayude a solucionar mi problema hormonal.

-Hubiera sido mejor no haberme levantado de la cama hoy… -susurré en voz alta para mí mismo, como siempre, ni que las dos plantas que tengo me pudieran contestar.

Para el colmo de los colmos, el dolor de mi entrepierna se volvió a hacer latente. Haciéndome abrir los ojos molesto para desviarlos hacia la parte baja.

–Y tú tampoco deberías haberte levantado hoy… -reproche frunciendo ligeramente las cejas-. Qué voy a hacer contigo.

Las palabras insinuantes de la Hokage rondaron mi mente _"Aprovecha tu elevación y busca alguna rodajita de manzana apetecible…"_

Pero antes de contestar, mi cabeza ya se balanceaba negativamente. Soy incapaz de hacer algo así, de buscar sexo en un burdel. No es como siempre he soñado. No será así mi primera vez.

-Maldita araña… -maldije nuevamente llevándome una mano a la entrepierna. Estaba dura, demasiado. Hasta un elástico boxer me molestaba, prenda que termine por sacar.

-Sólo son un par de horas… -me auto animé-. Un poco más y esto se calmará.

Pero no fue así.

Intenté dormir para no centrar los sentidos en el dolor que producía la rigidez del pene, pero en ese momento mi organismo se pudo en modo centrifugadora. Del lado izquierdo, del derecho, boca abajo y por supuesto boca arriba, pero no había forma humana de dormir. La perseverancia es una de mis virtudes, por lo que seguí revolviéndome por toda la cama intentando encontrar una postura satisfactoria, hasta que derrotado llegue a la conclusión de que era imposible. ¿Cómo podía dormir con la alarma disparada entre las piernas?

Exasperado porque los minutos pasaban y el problema no se solucionaba comencé a meditar la opción de estimularme con pensamientos impuros. Tal vez no fuera capaz de acostarme con cualquiera y acabar con esta tortura, pero sí podía intentar eyacular por mi cuenta. El problema era… que no me excitaba con nadie.

La primera en cruzar mi mente fue Sakura-chan. Era muy atractiva, eso no podía negarlo. Además, contaba con la ventaja de que había sido mi primer amor. Aunque ahora, años más tarde, esos sentimientos se habían definido en una buena amistad. Eso lo tenía claro y al parecer mi entrepierna también. No podía excitarme con ella, es más, me sentía culpable por utilizar la imagen de mi compañera para calmar mis instintos. ¿Pero no se supone que cuando algo no te excita la cosa baja?... misterios de la vida, la mía seguía dando por saco.

Medité durante unos minutos, recordando algunas de mis compañeras. Pero ninguna me llamaba especialmente la atención. ¿Sería acaso que no me gustaban las chicas? Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero siempre me había fijado más en los chicos que en las chicas. No me refiero en sentido carnal, aunque algún que otro trasero sí que…. pero no sé… ¡Arggg! ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo…

-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – grité enfadado con mi cabeza liada.

Ni siquiera sé por qué he realizado un clon. Tampoco lo que pretendo con él. ¿Tal vez que me alivie? ¿Que me solucione las dudas sobre mi sexualidad? Esa sería una buena opción, de no ser porque el bunshin que he creado sin pensarlo dos veces es la replica de Sasuke.

–Me estoy volviendo loco… -gimoteo a punto de perder la cabeza.

Agotado mentalmente, vuelvo a recostarme y cierro los ojos. Intentaré por todos los medios dormir por lo menos para dejar de pensar. Por suerte no tardo en caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo que me acogen dulcemente cuando más lo necesito.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

No soy consciente en qué momento del sueño mi temperatura corporal ha comenzado a elevarse. Noto una sensación extraña en mi piel, fuego en mi vientre, me estremece, sacándome un ligero gemido de satisfacción. El roce de una piel con la mía, en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Humedad.

Estoy excitándome, lo noto, pero… ¿Por qué?

Agarro las sabanas con fuerza en una sacudida que arquea mi espalda y eleva mis jadeos. Esta sensación orgásmica se siente cada vez más bien. Me gusta. Aunque no logro comprender qué lo ocasiona.

Sigo sintiendo la humedad que comienza a volverme loco. De nuevo otro fogonazo de placer inunda mi entrepierna y me hace abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. La visión del techo se abre ante mí, un tanto amarillento y con su mancha de humedad. Mi sentido del oído se centra. Sonidos de succión. Mi vista nublada desciende lentamente hasta divisar una extraña silueta a los pies de la cama, justo encima de mi zona pélvica. Tan sólo cabellos negros… ¿cabellos negros? ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

Adormecido y antes de que pueda asimilar la escena, mi mano ya está viajando en el espacio tiempo hasta rozar esa sedosa cabellera. Retiro con suavidad el pelo de la frente que me oculta ver su identidad y mi cuerpo entero se paraliza. Conozco a la perfección esa piel pálida, la nariz definida, los labios suculentos y sobre todo esos ojos negros, rasgados, atrayentes, demandantes, que reflejan la noche oscura en la que quisiera perderme.

-¿Sa… su… ke?

No me contesta. Clava su penetrante mirada en mis orbes atónitas mientras sigue ascendiendo y descendiendo lentamente por toda la longitud de mi miembro con su boca.

¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Estoy soñando?

Esto no es real. ¡No puede ser real! Son consecuencias derivadas de una mente calenturienta y el estrés que he sufrido durante todo el día. Sasuke no puede estar aquí, en mi piso, en mi cama, practicándome… sexo oral.

-Es un sueño… -murmuro sin apartar mi mirada inquieta de la suculenta boca que sube y baja provocadoramente sobre mi erección-. Un húmedo sueño.

Finalmente deja de lamerme y se incorpora hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre mis muslos. En ese momento una ocurrencia aflora en mi mente, si es una alucinación, la persona es demasiado pesada en densidad. Pero no me detengo a analizarlo ya que no puedo apartar la mirada de la camiseta que en esos momentos está siendo retirada, mostrándome un pecho pálido, firme y marcado, seguramente tan suave como el pétalo de una flor.

El rubor acude de nuevo a mis mejillas. Y es que en ese momento no pude evitar recordar lo que me había dicho Tsunade-obaa-chan. Sasuke era el tormento hormonal y el insomnio de media aldea. Al paso que iba, probablemente también el mío.

El movimiento brusco de la cama me hizo centrar la atención en mi amigo, que en ese momento había clavado ambas manos en el colchón y subía gateando lenta y sensualmente hacia mí.

Me horroricé. Esta completamente aterrado. Incapaz de articular una palabra para detener aquel espejismo, encogí las piernas en un acto reflejo llevándome las dos manos al bulto pélvico, tapando la agitada erección que ahora más que nunca palpitaba con estimulación visual.

Un escalofrió intenso recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo que se me erizara el vello de la nuca cuando su cara inexpresiva formó su típica sonrisa prepotente. ¿En qué macabro sueño estaba pensando que hasta esa sonrisa parecía la verdadera? ¿Tanto me había fijado para recordarla a la perfección?

Noté las frías manos de la ilusión rozarme las pantorrillas encogidas, provocando que mi cuerpo agarrotado se tensara aún más por la violenta sacudida que despertó en mí el contacto de su piel. Sasuke dejó reposar los finos dedos tranquilamente sobre mis rodillas, y esperó. Eso parecía ser todo lo que pretendía hacer hasta que de un tirón hacia los laterales, consiguió abrirme las piernas de par en par, incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

-Realmente tienes un problema aquí… dobe.

Recibí un doloroso pinchado de mi erección al escuchar su voz profunda. ¡Por Dios! ¿Desde cuándo esa voz tan masculina me provocaba contracciones de placer? ¿Desde cuándo me excitaba con mi compañero? ¿Cómo demonios conseguía hablar una ilusión óptica?

Eran demasiadas preguntas que contestar cuando tu mente y tu cuerpo sólo reaccionaban satisfactoriamente a los pequeños mordiscos que en esos momentos sufría el interior de mi ingle. Mi respiración se vio desbocada, los gemidos acudían de nuevo a mi garganta, y mis manos autómatas se habían empeñado en acariciar esos cabellos sedosos.

¡Demonios! ¡Ese espejismo era realmente excitante!

-Eres el bunshin… –susurré tras haber caído en la cuenta. ¿No lo había deshecho antes?

No.

El clon de Sasuke vuelve a sonreírme de medio lado. ¡Dios, como me pone esa sonrisa! Y tras varios segundos de contacto visual vuelve a realizar la tarea que tan sensualmente me estaba volviendo loco. Estimula mi erecto pene con su lengua. Lo lame, mordisquea y besa, hasta que finalmente acaba tragándosela en una succión que me lleva casi al orgasmo.

-¡Dios…! –grito sin control ante las miles de sensaciones que despierta en mi ese acto impúdico. La escena es de lo más excitante que haya vivido en mi vida. Él es la persona más excitante que he conocido jamás. ¡Es el puto Picasso del sexo!

Por un momento comienzo a pensar en lo bajo que he caído utilizando al clon de mi compañero para calmar este problema, pero se siente tan bien que no quiero detenerlo. Me excita, me crea una sensación extraña en el estomago y cuanto más lo miro más se me acelera el corazón. El haberlo hecho me ha abierto los ojos. Realmente me gusta Sasuke.

Aumenta la presión en mi miembro. Ya no puedo más. Las succiones se hacen cada vez más rápidas. Contraigo mi ingle de goce. Me estimula los testículos con una mano. Estoy a punto de venirme. Un dedo comienza a acariciar mi entrada y… dentro.

-¡Joder!

Grito retorciéndome de placer, viniéndome en la boca del bunshin que traga mi semilla con voracidad.

Fatigado, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón a mil por hora, intento recomponerme tras el colosal orgasmo que he sufrido. Entorno los ojos para ver la imagen que me ha llevado al final y termino por encajar todas las piezas sueltas que hasta ahora tan sólo desconcertaban más mi mente.

Alzo una mano hasta tocar la cara inexpresiva de Sasuke. Es tan suave, sus facciones son tan hermosas, su mirada es tan sensual que acabo por darme cuenta de lo tonto que he sido hasta este momento. ¡Maldita sea! Estoy enamorado de él.

Mis manos apresuran a cubrir mi rostro horrorizado. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de ti? ¡Eso es un suicidio!

Inspiré profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarme hasta pronunciar con voz quebrada…

-Deshazte bunshin.

Pero por una extraña razón no hubo un puff. El clon continuaba sentado entre mis piernas, sonriendo de medio lado mientras se relamía los labios saboreando el fruto de mi orgasmo en su boca.

Extrañado me incorporo hasta quedar en sus mismas condiciones y agarro uno de sus brazos.

–He dicho que te deshagas bunshin… -le aprieto intentando convertirlo en una bola de humo, pero sigue sin ocurrir nada-. ¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

No me da tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando sus labios hambrientos apresan los míos en un rudo contacto. Me come, me devora, me tumba de nuevo sobre la cama agarrando mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza y se tumba sobre mí. El beso comienza a perder fuerza y se vuelve más tranquilo, más sensual, degustando mis labios suavemente. Y tras unos minutos en los que sigo shockeado, termina separándose para mirarme divertido antes de acercarse a mi oído y pronunciar tranquilamente…

-¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta… de que no soy un Kague Bunshin, dobe?

Horror. Pánico total y parcial de todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser un sueño… ¡una pesadilla! ¿Sasuke? ¿Uchiha Sasuke en persona?

Con una mueca desvalida y los ojos como platos, sigo absorto en mis pensamientos hasta que percibo la humedad de su lengua acariciando mi cuello, besándome y lamiéndome. Giro la cara hacia él, completamente asustado, intentando sacar alguna palabra de mi boca temblorosa.

-Sa… Sasu… ke…

Levanta la mirada clavándola en mí y sonríe. Si no fuera por el colapso mental que tengo en este momento me hubiera quedado más tiempo absorto en esos finos labios.

-Por fin reaccionas, usuratonkachi.

Con un grito que podría haber puesto a media aldea en alarma masiva lo cojo con fuerza de los hombros y rompo todo contacto con su piel, levantándonos a los dos en el proceso hasta quedar sentados a una distancia no demasiado prudencial a mi parecer en la cama.

-Qué… qué… qué…

Genial, ahora descubro que soy tartaja. Respira Naruto…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Cojonudo. Mi grito, tres cuartas más agudo de lo normal, parece el de una colegiala histérica.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?, ayudarte con tu problema –contesta.

¿Ayudarme? ¿Sasuke Uchiha se ha convertido en samaritano? ¿Tan pronto ha llegado el holocausto?

-¡No te acerques! –grito al borde del colapso cuando intenta acortar de nuevo la distancia entre los dos. ¿Pero qué demonios esta pasando aquí?

-Tranquilízate dobe, pareces una colegiala a la que acaban de violar.

Abro mis dos brazos estupefacto ante la respuesta.

-¿Y qué demonios te crees que es esto, bastardo? ¡Allanamiento de morada y acoso sexual!

-No te oí quejarte minutos atrás.

No. Es que no me lo puedo creer. Algo en mi mente me sigue diciendo que ahora voy a despertar y todo habrá sido un mal sueño. Pero joder, ese momento nunca llega. Y aún no tengo claro como demonios se ha enterado Sasuke que tengo la entrepierna en modo radar. Pero lo que más me colapsa es saber por qué demonios ha hecho eso.

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas… -predice mirando la cara atónita que tengo en este momento. Y es que seguro que soy un mapa con encefalograma plano-. Estoy aquí y soy real. Las demás explicaciones vendrán cada una a su tiempo.

-¿Eh?

No consigo articular más palabras. Ha aprovechado el tiempo de mi bloqueo mental para sacar hilos transparentes y atarme las manos al cabezal de la cama.

-Qué… qué… qué…

Maldición. Vuelto al estado tartamudo. Pero es que ver como se ha levantado y comienza a quitarse los pantalones no me da para decir más. ¡Joder que cuerpo! Y mucho menos cuando se saca la ropa interior. ¡Virgen santa! Dicen que no importa el tamaño de la pieza sino el tiempo que esté tiesa, y en mi caso eso es más que evidente… pero en el suyo… ¿Acaso también le ha picado la araña o qué? Está empalmado… y mi estado mental actual no lo tolera.

-Cierra la boca dobe, casi te llega al suelo… -pronuncia fanfarronamente-. ¿O acaso nunca has visto un tamaño como este?

Le contestaría, juro que contestaría a su ofensa si no me temblara la boca. Se ha subido a la cama de nuevo y gatea hacia mí. Reacciona, ¡Reacciona Naruto por dios!

-¿Qué… qué crees que estas haciendo, Uchiha?

-Sabía que eras un poco lento, pero esperaba que tanto… –acaba de apresar mis pies y comienza a alzarlos. Pataleo, pero el desgraciado tiene más fuerza que yo-. No te resistas o será peor.

-¡Para! ¡Esto no tiene gracia, teme!

Pero no lo hace hasta conseguir colocar mis rodillas a la altura de mis orejas. Grito y me revuelvo completamente asustado sin conseguir absolutamente nada. Bueno sí, para acallar mis alaridos comienza a besarme fogosamente.

-Mmm…

Eso… eso no habrá sido un gemido de placer… ¿verdad?

-Mmmmmm…

¡Joder lo he vuelto a hacer! Pero es que estos besos saben a gloria y este tío me pone enfermo. Un pinchazo recorre de nuevo mi entrepierna aún alzada. ¡Mierda! ¡Me estoy poniendo cachondo con su lengua juguetona! ¡Basta!

-Detente… -logro pronunciar temeroso cuando separamos nuestras bocas para respirar.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? –ronronea con una voz que me eriza hasta las pestañas. Desciende con húmedos besos por todo mi pecho, cazando entre sus dientes uno de mis pezones para morderlo con suavidad-. Ahora ya no puedo parar.

Y sin encontrar razón alguna dejo de forcejear y centro todos mis sentidos a la gran satisfacción que comienza a expandirse por mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo detengo? ¿Por qué pienso que esto es algo que siempre he querido hacer en los más oscuros de mis pensamientos indecentes? Y de repente escucho una segunda voz en mi mente, dándome la contestación.

Yo… le quiero.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Sasuke….!

No puedo evitar jadear sin control. El bastardo se ha desplazado a mi zona problemática y comienza a lamerme en un punto más abajo de mis testículos que jamás pensé que causaría tanto placer. Me estremezco. Hace presión con su viciosa lengua en mi ano hasta colarla levemente. Otra fuerte sacudida recorriendo mi espina dorsal. ¡Mierda, estoy a punto de correrme otra vez!

-Pa… para… voy a… a… ¡AAHHHHHHH!

Mi mente se nubla y estallo de nuevo en mi vientre el espeso liquido del orgasmo. Abría aguantado más si no hubiera colado un dedo en mi entrada. Ese que ahora mueve en círculos y penetra con pausa.

-Parece que esto sigue sin solucionarse… -argumenta de pronto en un tono que no consigo catalogar ¿Divertido?

Entonces comprendo a qué se está refiriendo. Abro los ojos dirigiéndolos a mi pene. Después de dos orgasmos sigue alzada. ¡Kami-sama! ¿La bruja no dijo que eyaculando la cosa se calmaría? ¡A que la erección va a ser eterna!

-En ese caso prepárate para el tercer asalto –insinúa con una sonrisa que me da miedo. ¿Miedo? ¡Si por poco no me lo hago encima del susto!–. Va a costar un poco más… -continúa parloteando-. … no tengo lubricante.

¿Lubricante? ¿Ha dicho lubricante? ¿Para qué? ¡Ohh dios! ¡Ohh Kami-sama! Que no sea para lo que estoy pensando… que no sea para…

-¡Arggg! –gruño sintiendo otro dedo colarse en mi entrada. ¡Joder este tío va en serio! ¡Voy a perder la virginidad con él! Bueno, no es algo que me desagrade, para nada, aunque nunca imaginé que fuera con Sasuke.

-Relájate Naruto…

¿Qué me relaje? ¿Esta de broma? ¡Cómo demonios me voy a relajar con una erección de cuatro horas que sigue tiesa, un tío que esta como un tren subido en mi cama y dos dedos metidos por el culo! ¡A ti te quería ver yo en mi situación!

¡Sí, literalmente!

-¡Kuso! –vuelvo a gruñir apretando las manos a los barrotes de la cama.

Mierda, ya va por el tercero. ¿Cuántos dedos piensa meter? ¿El puño entero? Comienzo a desesperarme. ¡A tomar por culo el dolor de cabeza! Si esto va a ocurrir sí o sí, que lo haga de una vez…

-Sa… Sasuke, hazlo ya -muevo la cadera para que comprenda a que me refiero.

-Todavía no estás preparado -pronuncia con voz ronca sin dejar de mover los dedos en mi interior.

-Da… da igual, solo hazlo.

-Te digo que…

-¡Hazlo de una puñetera vez!

Y con cara de enfado por el grito que le he dado, por fin me hace caso. Retira la mano de mi entrada para masajearse su propio sexo que posteriormente coloca rozado la entrada de mi esfínter.

Levanta la cabeza y me mira. Me da la impresión de que sus ojos reflejan un deje de nerviosismo, el mismo que deben mostrar los míos. No se mueve, está pidiendo en silencio mi confirmación, saber si realmente puede acceder con mi permiso. Y eso… me enternece. Porque esto no es una violación ni un polvo cualquiera, por lo menos no por mi parte.

En un casi imperceptible movimiento asiento con la cabeza y le sonrío. Sé que no me voy a arrepentir de esto. Yo también lo deseo aunque no lo demuestre con facilidad.

Y antes de que lo dos nos unamos se acerca a mi cara, me besa dulcemente en los labios, desciende por mi cuello, y a la vez que me muerde posesivamente, comienza a introducirse lentamente.

-¡Aaagghhhh! ¡Kusoo!

Sufro. Maldita sea, esto realmente duele, y mucho. ¿Cómo sobreviven los gays a estas cosas? ¿Por qué dice Ero-senin que son promiscuos? ¡Si esto es un infierno!

-¿Estas bien? –murmura Sasuke con preocupación. Se ha detenido a la mitad al comprobar mi agonía.

-Sí… -asiento con la voz entrecortada ¿Qué le voy a decir, que no?–. Pero desátame las manos.

Alza un poco la cabeza hasta romper el hilo con los dientes. Mucho mejor, ya no me aprietan las muñecas, y lo primero que hago es realizar mi sueño que hasta hoy creía inalcanzable. Bajo las manos para agarrar su prieto trasero. ¡Ohh que gustazo! ¡Tiene el mejor culo de Konoha, dattebayo! Y sin que se lo espere lo arremeto contra mí, haciendo que la penetración completa de su miembro llegue hasta el fondo de mis entrañas y me deje sin habla.

-¡Dios! Eres condenadamente estrecho… -clama en mi oído.

Ha sido el jadeo más erótico que he escuchado en mi vida. De pronto noto como lame mi mejilla. Humedad. Mis ojos han soltado un par de lágrimas ante la brusquedad que he causado y se dedica a borrármelas del rostro. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?

Tus dulces besos me confunden por un momento. Tal vez… tal vez haya una posibilidad en el mundo de que sientas lo mismo que yo… tal vez tú…

-Voy a moverme -me avisas al notar que me he relajado un poco. Tan sólo asiento con la cabeza pasando ambos brazos por debajo de sus axilas, agarrándome con desesperación a tus fuertes hombros.

Despacio, con un cuidado que jamás imaginé, comienzas a chocar tus caderas contra las mías. Notando como mis paredes interiores intentan acostumbrarse a la dura intromisión, respirando agitadamente en cada lenta envestida. Duele, pero también me gusta ¿eso no es algo contradictorio?

Tus roncos jadeos en mi oído me llevan a la locura, tus movimientos, tu olor corporal, los besos que me regalas en mi hombro y cuello, es un momento mágico. Tan sólo puedo dejarme hacer mientras te araño la espalda conforme aumentas el ritmo de las penetraciones y entrelazo las piernas a la altura de tu trasero.

Más fuerte, más rápido, las estocadas llegan hasta el fondo de mí ser. Desencadenando una serie de espasmos y estremecimientos que me hacen perder la razón si alguna vez existió. Aprisionas mi erecto miembro y lo masajeas a la velocidad que van nuestras caderas. Calor. Mi cuerpo es una olla a presión a punto de explotar.

-¡Sasuke! Más… más…

Ese último embate ha tocado en un punto interior que me ha llevado al cielo, un placer demasiado intenso. Y tú lo has notado, ya que te concentras en acertar de nuevo ese punto interno embestida tras embestida. Nuestras miradas se cruzan cuando levanta la cara, su pupila negra esta tan dilatada por la excitación que casi no se diferencia de su iris. Ese brillo especial me cautiva, me inunda y me absorbe. Te beso hambriento queriendo retener por toda la vida en mi mente tu imagen de deseo. Hasta que desatas, en una dura penetración, la sensación orgásmica por mi cuerpo.

Arqueo la espalda, todo mi cuerpo tiembla, una gran fogonazo de placer recorre mi ingle, grito de puro éxtasis tu nombre una y otra vez mientras explosiono en nuestros vientres. Los últimos espasmos del orgasmo me recorren cuando noto como te tensas, embistes un par de veces hasta que todo tu cuerpo comienza a temblar, derramándote en mi interior, gritas mi nombre envuelto en lujuria, noto el cálido líquido inundarme interiormente.

Caes rendido sobre mi pecho, ambos respirando con agitación y en ese momento sólo puedo pensar que daría todo por permanecer así, junto a ti, entre tus brazos, por el resto de mi vida. Sintiéndome vivo, sintiendo que he alcanzado la razón de vivir en este mundo cruel… por ti.

Tras recobrar el aliento te mueves y ese calorcito tan agradable que me proporcionaba tu cuerpo se esfuma. Me miras con ternura, lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos negros. Me acaricias la mejilla y yo como un tonto enamorado te sonrío.

-Se te ha bajado –murmuras desviando la mirada hacia mi entrepierna.

¿Se me ha bajado? Dirijo la mirada hacia donde tú observas ¡Se me ha bajado! Mi entrepierna esta flácida ¡Se ha ido la erección! ¡Gracias al cielo!

-Misión completada –te oigo pronunciar mientras te levantas de la cama-. Y la vieja dudaba de mí… yo nunca he fallado en ninguna misión.

-¿Misión? ¿Qué misión?

Y mi mundo se viene abajo atando todos los cabos sueltos. Porque tú no sientes lo mismo que yo. Porque no has hecho esto porque quisieras. Porque lo has hecho debido a que te lo han encomendado… ayudar al desgraciado de Naruto. Que tonto he sido al pensar que tú… tal vez...

Y tiemblo. Tiemblo al pensar que todo ha terminado. Tiemblo al saber que no se volverá a repetir. Tiemblo al comprender que sólo has jugado conmigo. Ilusionándome para después dejarme caer por un precipicio. Y lloro. Lloro viendo como recoges indiferente tus ropas esparcidas por el suelo… ¿te gusta hacerme daño, neh? Soy tu marioneta preferida…

-¿Te has divertido, Sasuke? -pronuncio dolido intentando controlar el corazón que amenaza con salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento-. ¿Te sientes mejor persona? Ya puedes contarle a la Hokage que has solucionado los problemas del idiota de Naruto.

Giras la cabeza por encima de tu hombro y escondo la cara entre mis piernas flexionadas antes de coincidir con tus ojos. No puedo soportarlo. No haces más que provocarme ansiedad. Maldecirme constantemente por haberme enamorado de algo prohibido. Deja de hacerme sufrir de esta manera…

-Vete -pronuncio en un susurro. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida-. Vete -pero sigues ahí, de pie, indiferente-. ¡Vete maldito desgraciado!

Y al levantar mi cara bañada en lágrimas observo algo que me deja paralizado.

-Tsunade me mando visitarte, la misión consistía en abastecerte de videos pornográficos y revistas de contenido sexual –palmeteó una caja encima del escritorio que no había visto antes-. La erección debías bajarla tú con tus propios medios -pronunciaba tranquilo trasladando de un lado para otro lo que sostenía entre sus manos-. Nunca me dijo que hiciera lo que te he hecho, eso ha venido por mi cuenta.

Estaba sin habla. Asimilando cada palabra que iba comunicándome. Entonces, eso significaba que Sasuke…

-No hago las cosas sin ánimo de lucro… esto… tarde o temprano hubiera ocurrido. Ya lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho… contigo –hizo una pausa, estaba nervioso-. Somos hombres pero… eso no importa. Yo… tú… quiero decir… me… me gustas.

El tiempo se ha detenido para los dos en esta extraña declaración de amor. Nos miramos y lo comprendo todo. Él me quiere, Sasuke siente lo mismo que yo. ¡Él me quiere!

-Y quiero volver a repetirlo… - insinúa con un sonrojo en las mejillas que me hace sonreír-. … muchas veces… si tú quieres, claro –que puedo decir, mi cabeza esta dando tumbos efusivamente en señal afirmativa. Claro que quiero-. Por eso, he traído también esto.

Entonces mis ojos se centran en el animalillo que sostiene entre sus manos. La conozco…. ¡Araña del demonio!

-Noooo… –siseo horrorizado mirando como se acerca de nuevo a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Otra vez la araña no…

-Calla dobe, si al final te va a gustar.

-¡Kyyaaa! ¡Para! ¡No la acerques a mí! ¡Que me va a picar baka! ¡Sasukeeeeeeeee!

-Otro empalme de cuatro horas, ¿Cuántos asaltos lograrás resistir?... mi kitsune…

**FIN**

* * *

Y hasta aquí mi One Shot.

Como nota tengo que decir que esa araña realmente existe, se llama así y es de Brasil. Ni que decir que sus efectos son los ya mencionados, erecciones prolongadas durante horas. Actualmente esta en peligro de extinción, ya os imaginareis el por qué... la llaman viagra 2...

Espero que les haya gustado. Yo por mi parte me quedo contenta, volveré pronto con más cositas. Besukiiiss


End file.
